The New Legend: The Movie
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Take place after Kung Fu Panda: The New Legend. Rated T for mid violence
1. Starting

The New Legend: The Movie

###

It was a dark day in Gongmen City. The hard rain was forcing the civils to stay home. Only a strange goat was standing close to the water.

Wearing a yellow hoodie, he had the face red with dark eye marks and green eyes.

He searched in the water until he took out something; two broken blades.

He smirked. "Shen's blades. My plan can finally start..."

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short, guys; the next one'll be longer.**


	2. Peace

Peace

###

It was a beautiful day in the Valley of Peace where the civils were viving peacefuly. Calm was reigning everywhere in this wonderful town.

In a special place were resting a group of Young heroes. This place was the Jade Palace's training hall.

The group resting was the heroes known as "The New Legend"

Neyo, the loveable hedgehog maniac of arts, was drawing on a paper leaf.

Suya, the beautiful snow owl who loved the art of relaxing, was resting on a tree branch, protected from the sun.

Alena, the hard black panther who loved Kung Fu, was meditating on one leg beside the tree.

Koji, the energetic beetle maniac of music, was playing his wooden guitare against the hall's barricade.

And finally, Toka, the brave snow leopard leader of The New Legend, was sitting on the barricade's top, admiring the beauty of the horizon.

"I never get tired of this wonderful view." He thought.

"Guys! It's time to eat!"

Our 5 friends immediately recognized the voice of the Dragon Warrior, Po, who was standing at the hall's entrance along with the Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey.

"Cool! Let's eat!" Koji said with letting go of his wooden guitare before rsuhing to the masters followed by Neyo, Alena and suya.

Toka smiled at his team before getting down the barricade and following his friends toward the kitchen.

"Always day dreaming, Tok'?" Tigress asked the Young snow leopard who slightly blushed and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Shifu was trying to found inner peace in his chamber with tons of candles.

He actually did it until Zeng crashed into his room.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu! It's an emergency!" He said with showing off a scroll.

Despite being annoyed, the old master took the scroll and opened it to read it.

He then looked in shock. "Dear Lord..."

 **What was this mysterious message?**


	3. News

News

###

The Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and The New Legend were eating together in the dinning room.

As he finished his soup, Toka found himself with a noodle on his Superior lip, looking like a mustache.

Koji chuckled. "You look like Bito, the honest apple seller."

This made the leopard smile as he started an immitation.

"If you're looking for oranges in these apples, there is not; it's just a normal apples pile."

Everybody started laughing. Koji then took a long noodle and putted it above his eyes, like an eyebrowe.

"Cheese! I look angry with my new eyebrowe!"

This made the others laugh again.

"It is not time for laughing!" Said Master Shifu who justly entered the room.

"Hey, hi, Master. We kept some soup for you." Po said with handing him a soup bowl.

However, the red panda pushed it back. "It's not time to eat!"

"Why, Master?" Toka asked, seeing his master's concern.

"It's an emergency; E Wu the boogeyman just escaped prison!"

The Dragon Warrior and the Five looked in shock as The New Legend looked curiously.

"E Wu?" Alena asked.

""Who's that?" Asked Neyo.

Shifu sighed before talking: "E Wu is a boogeyman known for using vices to commit terrible crimes. Recently, he have been seen taking pieces of Fallen warriors. The most recently, he has been seen in Gongmen City taking Lord Shen's blades."

Everybody got shocked by this.

"It's terrible!" Viper said.

"We gotta do somethin!" Crane added.

Shifu nodded. "He has been seen lastly in the mountains of doom; you must get there as fast as possible!"

"YES, MASTER!" They all said before leaving the room, safe for Po who wanted to finish his bowl, to get ready.

* * *

Later on, at the Sunset, our 11 heroes were standing at the Jade Palace's entrance, wearing their mission kits.

"Alright, ready, everyone?" Po asked with enthusiast.

"YES!" Everybody, safe for Tigress and Alena, answered.

Then, they all charged out of the valley and toward the mountain of doom.

Master Shifu watched them from the entrance.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling I shouldn't let them go..."

 **Are our friends gonna stop E Wu before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Break

Break

###

The Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and The New Legend were walking on the path to the mountain of doom.

"Hey, couldn't we take a snack break?" Asked Po who was pretty tired.

"Come on, we've been walking since only one half-hour from our last break." Said Tigress.

"We're arriving to the mountain of doom; this could be our last break." Said Neyo.

"We're okay then!" Po happily said.

The group then took one last break before going for the mountain of doom.

"I warn you: E Wu is stronger than anyone you faced off in the past." Affirmed Crane to The New Legend before drinking some tea.

"You'll have to be twice more careful with him." Added Mantis.

"Don't worry; we'll be careful." Affirmed Alena.

Koji was eating noodles with Viper but couldn't say a word by nervosity after what happened with Spectral.

"Koji, is everything alright?" She asked, seeing clearly the beetle's nervosity.

This last one looked down. "Honestly, I'm afraid of is awaiting us up there."

Viper lifted his head with her tail tip under his chin.

"Don't worry, Koji. If you want, I know something that will maybe make you feel better."

"What is it?" He asked.

Viper smiled seductively. "Follow me." She said with crawling away.

Koji followed her.

* * *

Later on, as our friends were taking their stuff back, Toka was looking at the mountain.

"You're feeling it too, Toka?" Asked Alena which surprised the young snow leopard.

"Yeah; there is a kind of evil aura coming from up there."

"And it is huge!" Added the black panther girl.

"Time to go!" Tigress said.

"Wait a minute! Where are Koji and Viper?" Suya asked.

At the same time, the two came back and seemed tired as they were sweating a little.

"Where you two have been?" Monkey asked.

"Nothing special; we just trained a little." Koji answered with blushing.

Toka looked at them as if he wasn't convinced.

"Whatever, let's go!"

This being said, our heroes charged toward the mountain of doom, ready to face off E Wu...


	5. E Wu's plan

E Wu's plan

###

Our heroes were walking on the mountain of doom, looking for E Wu's hideout. The place was kinda dark and had only rocks and dead trees.

Tigress suddenly made sign to stop. "Wait!"

"Problem?" Neyo asked.

"I smell someone close." Tigress said.

The group started looking everywhere.

"You got flair, young lady!"

They all jumped and turned around to see... E Wu!

"Oh my God! It's E Wu!" Koji said.

This last one smirked. "Indeed. I see that you came to visit me."

"We mostly came to put you in a cage, old crazy!" Po said with getting in a fighting stance along his comrades.

The boogeyman chuckled. "You wanna stop me without even knowing what my intentions are?"

"We know what you're gonna do! You're gonna... Huh... Yeah, what you're gonna do exactly?" Mantis asked.

"I took pieces of fallen criminals throughout China. Most of them having something against Kung Fu. I also prepared a spell to summon more criminals with me in the purpose to create the Black Dragon Order and conquer China."

Our heroes were surprised.

"We won't let you do, monster!" Toka said.

The boogeyman smirked. "You'll tell that to the guardian while I prepare my spell." He said as he left into a cave.

"Guardian?" Suya asked.

Suddenly, a creature jumped before our heroes to guard the cave: it was a kind of big dark dragon with red eyes, fang and claws.

"Holy crap!" Koji said.


	6. Rebirth

Rebirth

###

The dragon let out a piercing scream before the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and The New Legend. He then tried to squash them, but they moved out of the way in time.

The warriors then started smashing different body parts of the guardian. This last one soon knocked some of them away with his tail.

Koji grabbed a wooden stick into which he took a bite before swallowing it and spitting some sticky and gluey liquid into the guardian's eyes, blinding him off.

Mantis then smashed hardly his left back leg.

Crane sent a flying attack into his right back leg.

Monkey followed with a strike to his front left leg.

Finally, Viper stroke his right front leg, making him fall on his stomach.

Neyo jumped in the air to shot three needles to the guardian's face.

Suya followed with a spinning attack to his face.

Tigress then applied her double-palmed smash.

Toka followed with a powerful punch.

And Po finished him off with a stomach smash with his famous "Skatouch!"

"Yeah! We're the best!" Koji said.

"Too awesome!" Po added.

"It's not over yet; we gotta stop E Wu!" Tigress said.

"Let's go!" Toka said as he ran into the cave along his comrades.

Once inside, our friends saw that the cave was big, dark and pretty creepy.

In a corner was standing E Wu with a kind of red aura around him.

"There he is!" Crane said.

The New Legend immediately charged at him.

Suddenly, the boogeyman disappeared to reappear on Po and the Five's side. He then created a red shield around The New Legend.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Po asked.

E Wu smirked. "You're too late."

The New Legend turned around to see the red circle that E Wu made and red smoke coming out of it.

Then, 5 figures came out of it.

Po and the Five looked in horror as they recognized them.

"Oh. My. Noodle!" Po said.

E Wu laughed. "I present to you...

Hiroshi...

Wolf Boss...

Fenghuang...

Lord Shen...

And...

...

...

...

...Tai Lung!"

 **Holy crap :(**


	7. Intense duel

Intense duel

###

Our five young heroes looked in horror at their situation; they were trapped inside a force field with the 5 most dangerous criminals in all China.

"Where are we?" Asked Wolf Boss.

"how did I ended up here?" Fenghuang asked.

"What's happening?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm alive?" Lord Shen asked.

E Wu smirked before talking to them. "Hello, my friends. I am E Wu, the boogeyman who reunited you here."

"I hope you have a good explanation!" Tai Lung said in a threatening tone.

"Yes; I'm proposing you to form the Black Dragon Order and conquer China all together. What do you say?"

The five criminals gave each other hesitating looks before answering.

"We accept." Shen said.

E Wu smirked. "Well. Before I let you out of this force field, I want you to annihilate these five Kung Fu students."

The criminals turned to The New Legend.

"No problems." Shen said with a smile.

"quick! We must neutralize E Wu!" Tigress screamed before attacking the boogeyman.

Her comrades did the same.

Seeing the criminals, our five heroes felt the fear taking their heart.

However, Toka wasn't ready to lose to them.

"Get ready, guys!" He said with getting in a fighting stance.

Suddenly, Lord Shen charged into Koji, taking him down the rock cliff with him.

"Koji!" Toka screamed.

"Darn it!" Suya said before taking off in the air, followed by Fenghuang.

Hiroshi smirked evilly before running after Neyo who ran too while shooting needles at him.

Finally, Alena charged into Wolf Boss, going down with him at the same place as Koji and Shen.

Were remaining only Toka and Tai Lung with the latest glaring at the first one with a scary look, ready to charge.

Toka got in a fighting stance. "I'm gonna kick your butt!" While he was thinking: "I'm dead!"

Tai Lung chuckled. "As you wish, comrade!" He said before charging into Toka with a powerful kick.

Toka fallen from the cliff and landed on a cornice.

Tai Lung then jumped down toward him, but our hero moved out in time to let him hit the rocky ground.

Once back up, Toka engaged a close combat with Tai Lung.

Meanwhile, Koji was fighting Lord Shen who was using dirty tricks such as blinding him with his tail, punching him between the legs and putting his feathers in his eyes.

"Give up, beetle; you can't win-" Was all he could say before Koji kicked him in the face.

"If you were going to say wing, I'm sorry." He said with humour.

The peacock suddenly shot a few blades with his wings which Koji managed to block with his horn.

He then took a bite of an apple he brought with him and spat his sticky liquid.

However, Shen took off in the air to avoid his attack.

Koji followed him and engaged an aerial fight.

Speaking of which, Suya and Fenghuang were also fighting in the air.

Having difficulties, Suya had to fly away to trap Fenghuang.

Eventually, Suya grabbed a rock pick and made a complete turn before sending a double kick to Fenghuang, sending her to crash on the ground below.

However, she quickly got back up and shot an energy blast with her wing, sending Suya away.

Meanwhile, Wolf Boss bit into Alena's shoulder, making her bleed.

The panther girl grabbed him with her claws and threw him into a rock wall with rage before engaging another violent battle.

Neyo was running on his four paws, followed by Hiroshi.

He jumped and shot a few needles in hope of damaging his follower.

Unfortunately, the wolf blocked them with his metal protections and followed with a knee strike which knocked the young hedgehog away.

After landing on the ground, Neyo noticed that Koji was glaring on the red mark of Shen's tail, hypnotizing him.

He then shot a blade to finish him off but Neyo shot a needle which countered his attack.

After this teamwork, the two friends fought their respective opponent again.

"Hold on, guys..." Po thought.

 **Is The New Legend gonna defeat the Black Dragon Order or die? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Defeat

Defeat

###

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were trying desperately to defeat E Wu.

"Come on! We gotta defeat him to save the kids!" Monkey said.

"You think we don't know?" Mantis replied sarcastically.

"Come on! Let's stop him!" Po said with attacking E Wu again.

Meanwhile, Toka was making a smash combo on Tai Lung which made him step back.

Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath.

He was then surprised as Tai Lung simply whipped some sweat off his face.

"That's all you can do? I'm deceived."

Toka got angry and tried to punch Tai Lung, only for him to block his fist with one hand.

"Don't underestimate me!" He screamed as the reborn criminal.

Tai Lung chuckled. "Can't you see it?"

Toka looked curiously before turning around to look at his friends' battles.

"You and your friends aren't good enough. You won't survive this battle."

 **(I recommend you to put a sad music for this scene that goes in slow motion)**

Hiroshi sent a knee strike to the side of Neyo's face, making him bleed from the nose.

In the air, Fenghuang shot her fireball with her wings straight to Suya who fallen off while burning.

Wolf Boss grabbed Alena and bit her neck, making her scream in pain.

Lord Shen stabbed his spear into Koji's belly, making him spit blood.

Toka felt a terrible sensation by seeing all of this.

"That's true; we can't win this fight..." The leader of The New Legend thought.

"You're finally accepting the truth?" Tai Lung asked.

Toka tried to punch him again in vain. Even if he couldn't win, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Tai Lung sent a knee strike into his stomach, making him spit blood.

He didn't stopped there and followed with two punches to the face, two to the chest, a kick to the face and a palm strike under the chin.

Toka being completely stunned, Tai Lung pushed him down from the rock cliff while holding him backward with his feet around his neck.

After a moment, they reached the ground with Toka's head crashing first with a huge impact, breaking his neck.

"TOKA!" Po and the Five screamed in shock.

Tai Lung let go of the young snow leopard's body and went up to join his four comrades who were also done with The New Legend.

E Wu smiled. "Perfect!" He said with snapping his fingers, making the force field disappear, allowing his new comrades to join him.

"See ya next time, heroes." The boogeyman said before leaving with the Black Dragon Order.

In a state of rage, Po was about to follow them but was stopped by Tigress.

"Forget about them! We gotta help the kids!"

Po made the effort of forgetting the enemy to go help the agonizing students.

Monkey took Neyo in his arms; Viper wrapped her body around Suya to carry her; Crane took Koji in his talons and flew off, making sure that he was on his back to not lose more blood from his tummy wound; Tigress took Alena in her arms and Po did the same with Toka.

The masters then left the cave toward the Jade Palace.

Po heard Toka half-counsciouss mumbling: "Tai...Lung..."

 **Is The New Legend gonna make it? What do you think about the Black Dragon Order? Lemme know in the comments :)**


	9. Future's plans

Future's plans

###

Toka was slowly regaining consciousness. He blinked his eyes a few times to see clearly.

He saw that he was laying on a bed in the Jade Palace's infirmary with bandages around his neck.

"Toka, you're awake?" Po, who was just beside him, asked.

"P-Po? What happened? Where are my friends?" Toka asked as he was about to get up, but was stopped by a huge pain in his neck.

"You shouldn't try to move before a while." Po started. "And don't worry; your friends are okay."

By turning the head, Toka saw that his friends were also laying in beds with the Furious Five close to them.

koji was wearing bandages around his belly; Alena and Neyo had some a little everywhere on their bodies and Suya had some fresh towels on her body, probably to heal her burns.

Toka was feeling good to see his friends out of danger. "What about the Black Dragon Order?"

Tigress came to answer his question. "They have flee and remains undiscovered."

Realizing that the mission was a failure, Toka lowered his head down in sadness.

"At least everybody came back alive." Viper said with putting her tail on Koji's forehead to watch his temperature.

"You should be back up in a few weeks." Mantis said.

"And this is when your next mission will begin." Said Master Shifu who justly entered.

Every look turned to him.

"Master Shifu?" Toka said.

"I just received a message from... Master Oogway." He said which earned him many surprised looks. "He foresaw the coming of an evil organization. It has to be the Black Dragon Order."

"Don't worry, Master! As soon as they're back up, we're gonna find them and kick their butt!" Po said with enthusiasm.

"No; they must already be far and anyway, all together, you couldn't defeat them." He said which earned sad looks from his students.

"What are we gonna do then?" Koji asked.

Shifu sighed. "Toka, I didn't thought I would have to give you such an important task so soon..." He started "You and your friends are gonna have to go across China to find young students to who you'll teach Kung Fu."

The five students looked in surprise. "WHAT?!" They said at unison.

"As soon as you'll be on your feet, you'll go on a quest to enlarge your group."

"Cool!" Koji said with handing his fist toward Toka.

This last one smiled before pressing his own against his best friend's...


	10. Time to leave

Time to leave

###

Two weeks have passed since the battle with the Black Dragon Order. The students were back on their feet.

However, time was not to joy.

Our heroes were standing at the palace's entrance. They knew they had to leave the palace to go build an army to face the Black Dragon Order.

Po gave a friendly nudge on the New Legend's leader.

"Don't worry, Buddy! I'm sure you're gonna be back soon with many friends."

Toka putted on a smile. "I like your enthusiast, dude."

"You understand your mission?" Crane asked.

"Yup; enlarging our ranks to defeat the Black Dragon Order." Koji answered.

"Before you go," Started Master Shifu "take these scrolls; they'll give you hints about where to find your friends and to learn new Kung Fu skills."

Toka took his scrolls bag and putted it on his back.

"We should go right now if we wanna reach our camp point before night time." Neyo said.

Master Shifu nodded "Come on, my dear students; go for your quest."

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" Toka said as he along with his four comrades made their way toward the valley's exit.

"I never thought I would react this way to goodbyes." Mantis said with whipping a tear away.

"We just have to wait until they come back." Viper said.

"They'll be back, I'm sure!" Monkey said.

"Yeah..." Po said with looking the New Legend leaving toward the sunset.

 **That's it, guys; the movie is over. We'll see the New Legend again in the 2nd season :)**

 **Note: I can't believe I managed to end this in one day!**


End file.
